


Interest Detected

by LadyMatt



Series: LadyMatt's Fun-Size Ficlets [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's the indispensable sidekick, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humour, M/M, Magnus the ridiculous client, Maia Roberts P.I., Other, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Alec's sick of seeing his boss fall for the charms of their recurring client - but it seems he needs to up his stealth game when Bane detects the reason behind his anger...





	Interest Detected

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:Week 6: Film Noir**  
A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.
> 
> ***To be updated in the next week or so - 18/3/2020***   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘So you’ll take the case?’ said the snake in the suit, aka the torment of Alec’s otherwise perfect life.

Maia’s world-weary eye roll was undermined by her lively giggle. ‘Consider Lorenzo the Lizard already rescued, Bane. But this one’s on the house for my best tipper.’

Cue more intimate, nerve-grating laughter as the guy slithers a wedge of greens across the file-strewn desk with a painted pointer.

‘Never trust a stingy client, Maia. Not when their threads scream acquired wealth.’

With an appreciative, and highly inappropriate, rake over the man’s navy pinstripe, she winks. ‘I’ll remember that.’

And so went yet another ridiculous appointment between his usually hard-as-nails boss and the incorrigible flirt posing as a hapless schmuck, whose increasingly bizarre jobs (and general presence) were making Alec’s life a living hell.

He’d been a year into his soul-destroying job at the Mayor’s office when the brash and beautiful investigator had burst into the janitor’s closet that served as his workspace, and suggested the papers he’d just been ordered to shred were needed as evidence in a corruption case being levelled at Mr Morgenstern, the family friend whose elevation to being New York’s executive power had been achieved by stepping on the backs of more respectable people. Long story short, they’d hit it off and despite his family’s livid disapproval, he’d taken up Maia’s alluring offer of, ‘Shit pay, shitty hours and even shittier clients,’ and found freedom in shedding the expectations of his family name.

Here, he was just Alec. Administrative genius, researcher extraordinaire and straight-talking side-kick to the incomparably clever, Maia Roberts P.I., and he’d come to love the crummy 7th floor office, his impressive filing system and the variety of their work.

The only fly in the ointment was Bane.

For the last four months he’d been sweeping through the door unannounced, using his honeyed-tones and dewy-eyed pleas to unlock all pretence at professional boundaries, bearing gifts (for them both) as he spilled the most ludicrous reasons for needing their help.

How could Maia, whom he thought of as another sister, not see through his charade? He had chancer written all over him, and no amount of sandalwood cologne, chiselled jawline or magical hands could persuade Alec that he’d be good for her.

_But he’d be plenty good for you_, came the unbidden thought. Another unwelcome visitor that popped up anytime it damn well felt like it. Jabbing angrily at his poor glasses, which had somehow fallen down his nose as he <strike>devoured</strike> glared at the would-be pain in his ass, his pencil snapped under his grip.

  
Alerted and sensing his silent hostility, the cheeky bastard ambles over to plonk his fashionable butt on Alec’s pristine corner desk and leans in close. _But not close enough, huh?_

‘Don’t worry, Peaches, what I have in mind for you is a two-man job, so don’t feel left out.’

Alec barely heard Maia’s snort over the alarm bells ringing in his ears.

Magnus Bane was onto him.

_Oh shit!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> TY for reading! X


End file.
